Puertas del Juicio
by YCnia
Summary: Cuando la gente muere, su destino, sin importar clases sociales, es llegar a las Puertas del Juicio. Una de las puertas lleva al Infierno, y la otra al Paraíso. Dos guardianes custodiando dichas puertas, sin la posibilidad de salvar a nadie. Uno de ellos, está dispuesto a romper las reglas por una razón: El enamorarse de una humana.
1. Prólogo

**Las puertas del Juicio.**

"_**Las puertas del cielo y el infierno son adyacentes e idénticas."**_

_**Nikos Kazantzakis**_

_**Prólogo.**_

Cuando la gente muere, su destino, sin importar clases sociales, es llegar a las Puertas del Juicio. Una de las puertas lleva al Infierno, y la otra al Paraíso. Ante dichas puertas, se encuentran dos Guardianes. El primer Guardián en un Ángel de alas negras que no puede decir nada más que la verdad, y el segundo es un Demonio de blancas alas que sólo puede mentir. La persona que intenta pasar por las puertas, le es permitida hacer una única pregunta a un Guardián.

Ningún destino está escrito, y la persona que pasa por esas puertas el libre de elegir qué camino tomar. El poder de la intuición se pone a prueba, y los Guardianes deben ser imparciales a la hora de enviar a las personas al otro mundo.

―Ahora… ¿Sabes cuál es la puerta al Paraíso? ―Cuestionaron al unísono ambos Guardianes.

La mujer frente a ellos tragó con dificultad. Sin embargo, no pensó mucho para dar su respuesta.

―Yo… elegiré la puerta detrás de él.

Ella señaló al ángel de larga cabellera platinada, ojos como ríos de miel congelados y de rostro impasible y frío. Al demonio de cabellera negra solo se le desfiguró la cara a causa de la decepción.

—Creo en lo que dijiste. —dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

El Guardián se hizo a un lado, dejando el espacio libre para que ella pudiera pasar. Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta, se vio envuelta en una intensa luz blanca, ella caminó hacia el interior y ya adentro, la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Silencio.

―Que humano tan afortunado. ―Habló el ángel, sin expresión alguna.

El demonio bufó.

— ¿Acaso te estás burlando, Sesshomaru? —El demonio casi gruñó—, me parece que una cantidad tremenda de gente ha estado yendo al cielo últimamente.

—Como si fuera capaz— Sesshomaru giró los ojos—. Me molestas, InuYasha. Después de todo soy un ángel; a diferencia de un demonio como tú no puedo mentir ni burlarme.

— ¡Aun no entiendo cómo es que eres un ángel! —InuYasha haló sus cabellos negros—, ni siquiera tu nombre concuerda.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Qué idiotas— InuYasha se cruzó de brazos.

—Siguiendo con el tema, una palabra pronunciada por el bien de un humano puede ser inesperadamente fuerte y efectiva. Los humanos acaban creyendo cada palabra.

Silencio otra vez. Sesshomaru habló.

—Tú necesitas una persona más para ser libre, ¿Cierto?

Sus miradas se toparon en cuanto la pregunta salió a flote y el ceño de InuYasha se frunció aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo, él había estado tan aburrido que se hiso pasar por "El Señor del Infierno" y sumió a ese lugar en un caos, solo por diversión. Por supuesto, el verdadero Señor del Infierno se enteró de ello y como castigo le puso un grillete y una cadena en su tobillo y le obligó a ser el Guardián de la Puerta; y como guinda de ello le hiso una maldición: "Si alguna vez dijera la verdad a un humano, se fundiría con la puerta, moriría y luego desaparecería."

InuYasha soltó una risilla.

—Mentir es la esencia de la naturaleza de un demonio. Mentir por su propio bien es correcto. Pero —alzó su dedo índice—, mentir por el bien de cualquier otro es una cosa diferente. Aquellos que lo intentan pierden el derecho a ser demonios.

—Ya veo…

InuYasha comenzó con su diario forcejeo contra el grillete, intentando desesperadamente quitarlo de su tobillo.

—Sí —dijo InuYasha mientras se balanceaba en el pié derecho, mientras balanceaba el izquierdo intentando que el grillete cayera—, y el castigo no terminará hasta que logre mandar un millón de humanos al infierno. Así que este no es el lugar para hablar sobre mentir por el bien de cualquier otro.

En ese mismo momento, la cadena se tensó por un momento, para luego volver a caer al suelo. InuYasha y Sesshomaru la siguieron con la vista. La cadena hacía un recorrido desde donde estaba pegada a la pared, lo que parecía el mundo de los vivos, hasta terminar en el tobillo del demonio. Ambos Guardianes intercambiaron confusas miradas.

— ¡¿La cadena se alargó?! —Exclamó InuYasha.

— ¿Alguna vez había hecho eso antes? —preguntó Sesshomaru, como siempre, imperturbable.

—No. Se supone que no tengo que ir más lejos de la puerta.

Y entonces, al demonio se le ocurrió una idea.

—Un humano más y seré libre de mi deber como Guardián… —el demonio sonrió—, ¿Está alguien diciendo que debo arrastrar a la última persona al infierno con mis propios poderes?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la cadena se tensó de nuevo; pero esta vez, arrastrando a InuYasha hacia el mundo de los humanos.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**Mis lectoras/lectores.  
He aquí ustedes. He aquí yo.  
Trayéndoles una nueva historia para su deleite.  
Esperen la continuación si les ha gustado :3  
Mi único precio es que me dejen un review o un favorito de parte de ustedes ;3  
Nos leemos pronto :3**

**Se despide:  
YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Las puertas del Juicio**

**Capítulo Uno.**

"_**La única cosa que tenemos que temer es que el cielo caiga sobre nuestras cabezas."**_

_**Rene Goscinny**_

― ¡Kagome!

Una joven de largos y azabaches cabellos detuvo su caminata hacia el mercado y volteó al ser aludida. Su habitual y pequeña sonrisa fue ensanchada al ver la persona que la llamaba. Su anciana amiga le hablaba y saludaba desde la ventana del segundo piso de un viejo edificio.

― ¡Buenos días, anciana Kaede! ―Ella le devolvió el saludo― ¿Cómo están sus piernas?

—Bien. Todo gracias a las compresas que preparaste para mí ayer, Kagome— sonrió la anciana.

— ¡Excelente! Pero no use en exceso aún.

—No lo haré, querida.

Con un gesto de manos, la joven se despidió y continuó con su caminata. No avanzó mucho al escuchar un lloriqueo acercarse a ella. Bajó la mirada y encontró a un pequeño niño de rojizos cabellos quien tiró de su vestido estando junto a ella.

— ¡Kagome, Kagome! ¡Me he golpeado el dedo con la puerta! —Lloraba el pequeño niño mientras mostraba su lastimado pulgar.

— ¡Qué terrible, Shippo! —Se hincó hasta estar a la altura del pequeño— déjame ver, amor.

La joven depositó un pequeño beso en el dedo del niño, haciendo que el rostro de éste se tornara completamente rojo. Un anciano pasó al lado de ellos con una botella en la mano y un fuerte olor a alcohol.

— ¡Anciano Mioga! ¡Deje de andar ebrio por ahí! —Le gritó al anciano con preocupación antes de volverse al niño. — Ya se pondrá mejor, querido. Te veo luego.

La joven era bastante conocida en el pequeño y descuidado pueblo. Su amabilidad, su alegría contagiosa y que estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudar aún en las más mínimas cosas hicieron de ella alguien muy querida. Huérfana desde los 10 años, se empeñaba por vivir sola en el viejo apartamento que antes era de sus padres. En medio de su caminata, Kagome comenzó a tararear una vieja cancioncilla y a jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el golpe de algo cayendo junto a ella. Volvió a detener su caminata bruscamente, bajando la mirada hacia un lado. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho al encontrar a un muchacho de cabello negro, herido e inconsciente. Asustada y ansiosa comenzó a gritar por ayuda mientras con un pañuelo suyo trataba de limpiar algo de la sangre del rostro del joven.

**.-.-.**

InuYasha despertó de golpe, haciendo que sus ojos ardieran al no estar acostumbrado todavía a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana abierta. Cerró y restregó sus ojos con fuerza y esperó hasta que la sensación pasara antes de abrirlos nuevamente, encontrándose con un techo agrietado. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, encontrándose con una vieja cajonera y una silla a un lado. Volvió a mirar el techo.

"_¿Qué es este lugar…?_" Pensó el demonio.

Como si el cuerpo le pesara quinientos kilos, se levantó lentamente de la cama donde estaba acostado y quiso rascar su mejilla derecha al sentir algo molesto en ella; para su sorpresa, encontró una gasa pegada a ésta.

"_¿Alguien… me está cuidando?_"

En ese justo momento, la vieja puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió lentamente, dejando entrara a una joven menuda y hermosa. El demonio se sorprendió al sentir el aura de pureza que irradiaba ella, muy poco común en los humanos. La joven posó sus achocolatadas orbes en él, al verlo despierto, esbozó una enorme y cálida sonrisa, dejando en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto la cesta con ropa recién lavada que cargaba.

— ¡Ah! ¡Estas despierto! —Ella caminó hacia él— ¡Me alegro tanto! ¿Cómo te sientes?

El demonio no apartó su mirada ambarina de ella. _"¿Es ella… la próxima persona en morir?" _ Pensó incrédulo al ver la sonrisa inocente de ella.

— ¿Tu eres… la que me ha ayudado? —Preguntó él.

—Sí. Mi nombre es Kagome. — Le dijo, mientras le tomaba un brazo y revisaba los vendajes en él. — Caíste desde arriba, bajo el azul cielo…. Parece que tus heridas están sanando bien. — Masculló eso último.

— ¿Es… muy grave? —Preguntó él con fingida timidez.

—Si eres cuidadoso sanará antes de que te des cuenta —Sonrió, suavizando su mirada al voltear a verlo. —Algo muy terrible debió haberte pasado…

—La verdad es que yo… —el demonio bajó su mirada y se inventó algo lo más rápido que pudo—, perdí a mi padre en un accidente y mi madre cayó en una enfermedad. Tuve que prestar dinero para tratarla y cuando no pude devolverlo esas malas personas se llevaron nuestros muebles y todos nuestros ahorros…

El demonio miró a Kagome de reojo, ésta parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Su drama estaba surtiendo efecto y era mejor seguir si quería llevarla directo a su trampa.

—No tengo ni trabajo ni un lugar al que volver —prosiguió InuYasha—… así que… estoy desesperado… y… pues…

Detuvo su farsa cuando los pequeños brazos de Kagome le rodearon. Su pecho comenzó a humedecerse, dando señal de que ella lloraba. Sonrió con malicia; su plan había resultado todo un éxito, pero aún así, estaba sorprendido por la tremenda ingenuidad de la chica. Quería probarla un poco más.

—También tengo una hermana que nunca volveré a ver…

—Sé que algún día la verás—. Animó Kagome, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—…Y enterré un gorrión que fue golpeado por un coche… Y me golpeé el dedo meñique del pié con la esquina de una mesa…

—Ya veo… ¡pobre!

"_¡No te lo creas todo! ¡Oye!" _ Pensó InuYasha, sin parar de mirar con confusión a la joven que intentaba dejar de llorar.

Por supuesto… que todo eso no eran más que mentiras...

_..._

"— _¡¿__La cadena se alargó?! __—__Exclamó sorprendido el pelinegro._

— _¿Alguna vez había hecho esto antes? __—__Preguntó Sesshomaru sin expresión alguna pero con un tono curioso._

—_No. Se supone que no debo ir más allá de la puerta… Un minuto…_

_El demonio alzó un poco su pierna, notando la cadena y luego volvió su vista al camino que conectaba el mundo de los humanos con las puertas._

—_Un humano más y seré liberado… ¿Está alguien diciéndome que debo arrastrar a la última persona al infierno con mis propios poderes? Perfecto."_

InuYasha pensó que si huía desde la puerta en el camino de donde los humanos llegaban, llegaría al lugar de la siguiente persona. Él estaba tan seguro de ello que lo intentó… llegando tal y como lo había planeado… pero muy herido e incluso inconsciente.

"_Pero, por muy tonta que sea __—__pensó__—_, s_i le digo la verdad me fundiré con la puerta y desapareceré. Tengo que ser muy discreto cuando la engañe."_

—Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras— ofreció ella, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Te lo agradezco mucho—. InuYasha esbozó una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa.

Bueno, al menos ella parecía suficientemente fácil de engañar.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Señores y Señoritas.  
****Les traigo aquí el capítulo Uno de esta bonita historia... :b  
¿Qué pareció? ¿Muy aburrida? ¿De narración pobre? **  
**Déjeme un review con su opinión :3**  
**Para no hacer largo el cuento, espero que haya gustado. :D**

**Se despide:**  
**YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


End file.
